


Wiseacre

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [869]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is reminded of something that happened in college.





	Wiseacre

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/17/2001 for the word [wiseacre](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/17/wiseacre).
> 
> wiseacre  
> One who pretends to knowledge or cleverness; a would-be wise person; a smart aleck.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #515 Pledge.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Wiseacre

Tony listened as Kate and McGee traded stories about college. It reminded Tony of his time at Ohio State with his fraternity. They'd had a number of wiseacres in their fraternity, but Tony remembered one time in particular.

It was during pledge week. They'd told the pledges to strip for a communal shower. One of the pledges was a real wise guy. He piped up, “You can look, but not touch. You won't find better anywhere.”

Needless to say everyone had looked to see what he was bragging about. He hadn't done anything for Tony, but a few of the other pledges had been sporting boners. That was a story best kept to himself, Tony knew. He didn't want another lecture from Kate even if McGee would be dutifully impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
